


Heaven Falls

by klutzy_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Ghosts, Post-Season/Series 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 14:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Thanks to Chuck, Heaven finally falls too - which creates even more problems. Mary and John's spirits try to make their way to their sons.





	Heaven Falls

Because of Chuck’s interference, Heaven finally fell too, just hours after all hell broke loose (again). More spirits were unleashed into the world, most massively confused about why. Mary and John stuck together and chose to make their way to the bunker. Unfortunately, they couldn’t get the hang of the spirit thing, which set them back. “Why can’t we just think about going to the bunker so we’re there?” she asked in frustration.

John smirked at his wife. “Doesn’t work like that. We’ll make it.”

“The boys are in trouble, John. We can’t waste time fucking around.” She closed her eyes and tried to will herself (and John) to the bunker but no luck.

“We’re not strong enough yet, Mary. The boys can take care of themselves until we get there.” Although extremely worried about their sons, there was nothing they could do until they figured out how to use this to their advantage.

“You’re lucky I can’t hit you,” she shot back.

He laughed. “God, I missed you.”

“I missed you too. Now let’s go kick it in the ass.” She flashed him a grin, and the two of them got to work.

 

It took them three weeks before they finally figured everything out and were able to get to the bunker. Sam and Dean didn’t even flinch when they appeared out of nowhere. “We were wondering since Cas and Anael lost all their power after Heaven fell. We’ve been dealing with a shitload of ghosts and no way to stop or help them,” Sam explained.

“What can we do to help? Can we kick God’s ass? Is that even possible?” Mary was raring to go, and John absolutely loved seeing his wife like this. 

“We hope so but as of right now, there’s no way to do it without ending the world. That’s why we’re looking for Amara, see if she can help.” Dean couldn’t stop staring at his parents, still in shock that they were together again. The pearl had been a trip a few months earlier and he felt the same way now, as much as he loved this. But his parents were dead and there was no possible way to resurrect them (dark magic could help but he wasn’t about to go that far).

“I still can’t believe the shit you boys get into.” John had never imagined hunting down Azazel would lead to all of this.

“Neither can we but we’re used to it.” Something started banging on the doors, and the four of them looked upstairs as it continued to rattle.

“Human or something supernatural?” Dean asked.

“Definitely something supernatural,” Mary answered. She used the little bit of energy she had left to kiss John.

The lights started to flicker. “Not us!” John told Sam and Dean when the boys looked over at them.

“This is going to be bad.” Mary knew that was a massive understatement but how else were they supposed to respond? Chuck wanted to end the world and he had fucked things up spectacularly. 

The Winchesters and their allies needed all they help they could get to fight the oncoming storm. Mary and John refused to let anything hurt them and were determined to protect their sons with every fiber of their being.

Unsurprisingly, more ghosts (including Bobby SInger) were on their way to assist in any way they could too - Mary and John hadn’t been alone in their train of thought.

They were hopefully about to be an unstoppable force, provided the numerous other evil spirits and creatures out there didn’t fuck shit up even more for Sam, Dean, and Cas.


End file.
